


how d'ye do and shake hands

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could have just knocked McGarrett.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how d'ye do and shake hands

“Could have just knocked McGarrett.”

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“I was putting my shirt on.”

“Yeah, hilarious. What the hell are you doing with my little brother?”

“I'd tell you but you wouldn't like it. Unless you've got a vested interest in your brother's sex life, in which case, weird.”

“I'm going to ask you one more time. What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Brother?”

“Dating him.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because we hit it off?”

“Winchester.”

“Look, what do you want me to tell you? Why I'm here? I saw something like him once. Out in New Orleans. Me and Sammy, we thought the guy was responsible for some black magic shit going on down there but it turned out he was trying to stop it.”

“That doesn't tell me what you're doing here.”

“Was surfing the net one night looking for information on a case. Saw a picture of your brother. He looked exactly like the guy from New Orleans, _exactly_. So I called Nick but Nick was still in Louisiana. Got curious and came out here to see if I could learn more. Always wanted to check out the Islands. Located your brother and got to talking to him. We hit it off.”

“So that's it. You came out here looking for info and just happened to end up in the sack with Zhul.”

“Hey, I didn't expect it either dude. But it's... nice. He's a great person. Better than me.”

“That's not what you _do_. You kill, you don't look at other angles.”

“Fair enough assumption. But let me ask you something, McGarrett.”

“What?”

“Are you your old man?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well I'm not either. After what happened to my mom, dad hated everyone and everything supernatural. Didn't matter what it was, didn't matter if they were hurting people or not, he wanted to be rid of it. That's not how I roll.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Doesn't matter.”

“If you hurt him...”

“Fuck off McGarrett. You want to protect your brother, I can respect that. I can respect the hell out of that. But I don't owe you shit. Get out of my room.”

***

“Zhul?”

“Kitchen.”

“Where you been?”

“Went to the store. Was hungry, thought I'd make pizza. It's the munckin king's fault.”

“Where were you after the shooting?”

“Out with a friend.”

“Out with Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah.”

“Zhul, are you crazy? Do you know who he is? What he's done?”

“No, yes and yes.”

“He could _hurt_ you. He's not who you think he is.”

“Maybe he's not who _you_ think he is.”

“Zhul, this needs to stop.”

“I really don't think that it does. I'm an adult, Steve. I can make my own choices and I'm choosing to see him.”

“Then you really are crazy. He can't be trusted.... where are you going?”

“OUT!”

“Zhul-”

“Fuck off Steve. You try to follow me, I swear to god, I will set your ass on fire.”

***

“Well that went terribly.”

“Gonna rub it in?”

“Nah. Thought about it but I won't.”

“What's wrong with him? Why won't he listen? I'm just trying to help and he's acting like I'm trying to ruin his life.”

“Sound familiar?”

“Like... oh hell, he's just like Mary.”

“Bingo.”

“What the hell do I do? If something happens to him... I just can't let it.”

“Y'don't have a choice, babe. Let him make his own mistakes. If something happens, we pick up the pieces. But maybe it won't. Maybe Winchester will be good for him. He needs someone other than his family in his life.”

“I need a drink.”

“Little early for that. C'mon. Bedroom. I'll make you feel better.”


End file.
